


Syvempi kuin meri / Intiaanikesä

by Vilna



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Se ajatus vähän sattuu. Koska hän ei aio pysyä Vancouverissa, vaikka äiti ja isä sitä vähän toivoivatkin. Mutta Shepard. Shepard jää tänne.





	Syvempi kuin meri / Intiaanikesä

Se syksy on jo lokakuuhun mennessä ollut pitkä ja ruosteinen.

Kylmä maa hohkasi vielä vähän aikaa sitten kouluun mennessä Kaidanin tennareiden alla, hengitys huurusi ilmaan ja ilma pisteli poskipäitä. Kaidan piti syksystä, ruska oli kaunista, vaikka kaupungissa se ei päässytkään täyteen loistoonsa. Koulu alkoi ja Kaidan yleensä kaipasi sitä rytmiä elämäänsä. Tänä vuonnakin. Shepard taas. Shepard taas kuulemma inhosi sitä, syksyä ja koulua, hän vain poltti tupakkaa puoliväliin asti ja piti risaista Kaidanin äidin neulomaa karkeaa ja punaista villapaitaa päällään, vaikka olisi ehkä tarvinnut jo takin. Kaidanilla oli sininen vettä pitävä tuulitakki ja pipo, joka peitti hänen sekavat kiharansa katseilta. Shepard ajoi hiuksensa siiliksi syksyn tullen ennen kuin meni takaisin kouluun, sanoi sen hiljentävän ihmiset samalla lailla kuin kuullessaan sen faktan, että Shepardilla ei ole vanhempia.

Kuitenkin. Tänään on 19 astetta lämmintä ja aurinko paistaa niin hitosti ja he ovat rannalla ja makaavat hiekassa ilman ketään muuta ja Shepardilla on päällään vain teepaita niin, että hänen ruskeat lihaksikkaat käsivartensa pullottavat hihansuista. Kaidan nieleskelee näyn edessä ja yskii paljon. Muistuttaa itseään, että Shepard on häntä kaksi vuotta nuorempi ja Kaidan on menossa collegeen seuraavana vuonna eikä Shepard seuraa perässä.

Se ajatus vähän sattuu. Koska hän ei aio pysyä Vancouverissa, vaikka äiti ja isä sitä vähän toivoivatkin. Mutta Shepard. Shepard jää tänne. On hänellä muita ystäviä kuin Kaidan, ei hän täysin yksin jää, mutta Kaidan on hänen _paras_ ystävänsä. Ja kukaan ei tiedä Shepardista yhtä paljon kuin Kaidan. Kukaan muu ei tiedä sitä, että Shepard vihaa sijaisperhettään ja aloitti tupakoimisen 12-vuotiaana. Tai sitä, että Shepard ei pidä makeisista, mutta on harvinaisen perso Kaidanin äidin mustikkapiirakalle. Sitä että Shepardin etunimi on John. Sitä, että – 

”Voisi mennä uimaan.”

Kaidan hätkähtää vähän. Hänen kätensä on silmien yläpuolella varjona, ettei aurinko sokaisisi niitä. Kengissä on hiekkaa ja sitä on eksynyt sukkiinkin asti. Hiuksiin varsinkin. Huulet tuntuvat kuivilta. Kaidan nousee istumaan.

Heillä ovat olleet pitkästyneitä ja hiljaisia viimeiset puoli tuntia, katselleet toisiaan, taivasta ja merta. Pyöritelleet peukaloitaan ja huokailleet. Koko sen ajan Kaidan tunsi jonkin sykkivän ihonsa alla, ehkä halun koskettaa Shepardia tai suudella tätä. He ovat tunteneet viisi vuotta ja se halu Kaidanin ihon alla on kytenyt niistä kaksi. Niin hirveän vähän, mutta se tuntuu niin kovin pitkältä ajalta.

Mutta Shepard on kaksi vuotta nuorempi kuin hän.

Shepard hänen vieressään tumppaa tupakan hiekkaan ja makaa edelleen aloillaan. On ottanut kengätkin pois. Kaidan tuijottaa häntä hervahtamatta ja räpyttelee sitten silmiään, kun Shepardin silmät osuvat hänen omiinsa. Niihin on etsiytynyt virne. Shepardin teepaita on liukunut aavistuksen verran ylös ja kaistale hänen vatsaansa on paljaana. Kaidan puree rohtunutta alahuultaan.

”Ai mitä”, hän sanoo sitten, kun on kulunut sellainen hetki, jonka aikana he ovat vain katsoneet toisiaan.

”Uimaan.” Shepard viittoo heidän edessään piilevää merta, jonka aallot hinautuvat hitaasti rantaviivaa kohden. Lokit kirkuvat, tuntuu että jossain kaukana täältä. Yläpuolella ”Minä ja sinä.”

Se on varmasti ihan hiton kylmää. ”Se on kylmää. Nyt on lokakuu”, Kaidan sanoo ja tähystää horisonttiin päin. 

Shepard virnistää. ”Mitä väliä. Minulla on tylsää.”

Sitten hän vetää teepaitansa yltään ja paljastaa varttuneen ja vankan kehonsa Kaidanin silmille. Hitto. Hitto hitto hitto. Shepard työntää myös farkkunsa jalasta ja on nopeasti alushoususillaan. Kaidan nieleskelee ja hänen tekee mieli selvittää kurkkuaan. Shepard on autuaan tietämätön hänen sisällään vellovasta hädästä.

”Tule”, Shepard sanoo ja ojentaa kätensä. Kaidan tarttuu siihen ja Shepard vetää hänet ylös. Kaidan päästää nopeasti irti Shepardin hikisestä kädestä, mutta tulee tuntemaan sen lämpimän kosketuksen vielä useita tunteja sen jälkeen. Nyt Kaidan puistelee hiekat vaatteistaan ja hymyilee hieman. Shepard kohottaa kulmaansa.

”En taida”, Kaidan sanoo ja hetken aikaa Shepard näyttää hyvin pettyneeltä ennen kuin kohauttaa hartioitaan ja katse katoaa.

”Ei sitten.”

Shepard juoksee veteen ja huutaa mennessään. Kaidan tyrskähtää ja puree kämmenselkäänsä, mutta Shepard vain sukeltaa pää edellä veteen sulavasti ja painuu veden pinnan alle, jossa on ainakin minuutin. Sitten tämän pää halkoo meren.

”Ai vittu!”

Kaidanin ristii kätensä rinnalleen.

”Ihan helvetin kylmää”, Shepard huutaa mutta viittelöi samalla Kaidania lähemmäksi käden liikkeellä. Kaidan nauraa ääneen, mutta potkii kenkänsä ja sukkansa pois ja ajautuu Shepardin äänen perässä rantaveteen ja kokeilee varpaallaan kylmyyttä. 

”Minähän sanoin”, hän mutisee itsekseen mutta hymyilee Shepardille, joka hytkyy vedessä edestakaisin hampaat kalisten.

”Tule sinäkin”, Shepard sanoo ja ui lähemmäksi Kaidania pitkin vedoin. Matalikkoon päästyään hän nousee pystyyn, eikä Kaidan ehdi väistää katsettaan tarpeeksi ajoissa. Shepardin ihokarvat ovat nousseet pystyyn kylmästä ja huulet sinertävät hiukan. Kaidan tuijottaa hänen jännittyneitä vatsalihaksiaan, mustaa karvajuovaa joka pyyhältää boksereiden alle ja nielaisee. Ei hitto. Kaidanin on pakko sulkea silmänsä. Shepard on kaksi vuotta nuorempi kuin hän ja Kaidan on menossa ensi syksynä collegeen. _Mitään_ ei saa tapahtua. Mutta silti Kaidanin sydämestä virtaa verta ympäri hänen kehoaan ja varpaisiin asti. Hänen poskensa punehtuvat.

”En taida”, Kaidan sanoo pitäen silmiään yhä kiinni mikä koituukin hänen kohtalokseen. Shepard työntää jäätävän kylmän kätensä Kaidanin paidan alle.

Kaidan älähtää.

”Hitto Shepard!” hän huudahtaa ja tarttuu Shepardia ranteesta kiinni. Hänen aikomuksenaan on vetää Shepardin käsi pois ja ehkä kiroilla päälle, mutta jostain syystä hän ei tee niin vaan käsi lukkiutuu ranteeseen ja pitää sitä paikoillaan. Shepardin käsi alkaa lämmetä vasten hänen ihoaan ja Kaidan sulkee silmänsä, kun Shepardin peukalo alkaa hieroa hänen vatsaansa.

Hitto. Shepard on kaksi vuotta nuorempi kuin hän. Hän on menossa ensi syksynä collegeen.

Shepard nuolaisee huuliaan ja nojautuu vähän lähemmäksi. Kaidanin on kylmä ja Shepardin käsi liikkuu vatsaa pitkin alaspäin, hivelee Kaidanin farkkujen alta loistavia lantioluita.

”Shepard...”

Shepardin toinen märkä käsi eksyy Kaidanin kiharaisiin hiuksiin ja salamassa Kaidan on kovana housuissaan, kun Shepard hieman vetää Kaidanin päätä alaspäin. Kaidanin käsi eksyy Shepardin alaselkään, kostean kylmään ihoon. Kaidan puree huultaan ja kohtaa viimein Shepardin katseen. Silmät ovat nälkäiset ja Shepard nojautuu lähemmäksi ja Kaidan kääntää päätään juuri ajoissa, että huulet osuvat vain hänen poskeaan vasten.

”Kaidan”, Shepard henkäisee ja hänen siniset silmänsä ovat tuimat.

Kaidan vetäytyy vastahakoisesti poispäin.

”Ei me voida”, hän kuiskaa.

”Miksi ei?” Shepard kysyy aivan yhtä hiljaa vasten Kaidanin poskea. Hänen huulensa silittävät sanojen mukana ihoa.

”Minä… tai siis sinä – ” Hitto. ”Olen sinua kaksi vuotta vanhempi”, Kaidan sanoo ja tietää aivan hyvin miten heikko hänen argumenttinsa on.

Shepard tuhahtaa. ”Ei tuo ole se oikea syy. Kerro minulle.” Shepard tukistaa vähän Kaidanin hiuksia, sillä lailla että Kaidanin silmät kostuvat. Häntä itkettää. Shepard on vain… kaikki Kaidanille. Hänen paras ystävänsä. Ja niin paljon enemmän. Heidän ystävyytensä on liian arvokasta pilattavaksi.

”Minä menen collegeen ensi syksynä”, Kaidan sanoo lopulta ja Shepardin ote hänen tukastaan heltiää. Shepard nojautuu taaksepäin ja hengittää vähän aikaa.

”Kaidan...”

”Ja minä en halua, että meille käy mitään. Me ei nähdä toisiamme kuin ehkä lomilla. Se olisi niin vaikeaa, vaikka minä raka –”

Kaidan nielaisee.

Shepardin katse on tutkiva.

”Olet liian tärkeä minulle”, hän päättää lopulta.

Shepard on hetken aikaa hiljaa, kunnes sanoo: ”Sinä murehdit ihan liikaa.”

Kaidan puuskahtaa. ”Miten niin?”

Shepard nostaa kätensä Kaidanin poskelle.

”Murehdit tulevaisuutta kuin me ei yhtään voida tietää mitä tulee tapahtumaan.”

Kaidan nojaa melkein tahtomattaan Shepardin kovettuneita sormia vasten. He hengittävät toisiaan vasten ja meri huokailee heidän takanaan. Aurinko paistaa ehkä Shepardin silmiin, mutta tämä ei välitä, katsoo vain Kaidania ja hymyilee vähän.

”Olen ajatellut, että lopettaisin koulun”, Shepard sanoo sitten, hiljaa. 

Kaidanin silmät leviävät. Hän takertuu Shepardin käteen ja pitää kiinni. ”Mitä? Miksi?”

”Lähtisin vittuun täältä. Ensi syksynä. Sinun kanssasi.”

Shepardin katse on vakava ja Kaidan on sanaton. Hänen ajatuksensa potkaisevat tyhjää.

”Goldmanit vihaavat minua ja minä vihaan heitä. Eivät he piittaisi, jos lähtisin Vancouverista. Olen työskennellyt siellä autokorjaamolla ja säästänyt kaiken rahan, jonka olen saanut. Voisin hankkia asunnon. Voitaisiin olla yhdessä. Sillä lailla kunnolla. Tekisin töitä tai jatkaisin opiskelua siellä mihin ikinä päädytään. Ei sillä ole väliä. En vain halua olla ilman sinua”, hän henkäisee ja puree alahuultaan.

Shepard kupertaa kämmenensä paremmin Kaidanin poskea vasten. Hän suutelee ihan pikaisesti Kaidanin suupieltä ja hymyilee sitten. Shepard on aina ollut hyvin varma itsestään ja siitä, mitä haluaa. Eikä hänen päätään hevillä käännetä.

”John...”

Kaidan ei yleensä käytä Shepardin etunimeä. Mutta nyt hänen on pakko. Tämä on ihan uskomaton. Kaidan haluaisi hymyillä, mutta tämähän on ihan hullua. Ei Shepard voi tehdä tällaista _hänen_ takiaan. Ei hitto. Voi luoja.

”Olet niin pöhkö”, Kaidan sanoo kun ei voi oikein muuta sanoa ja Shepard kurtistaa kulmiaan.

”Enkä ole.”

”Olet”, Kaidan nauraa. ”Ihan hiton pöhkö.”

Hänen on pakko suudella Shepardia ja sen hän tekee. Työntää huulensa vasten Shepardin omia ja suutelee niin hyvin kuin osaa. Shepard suutelee takaisin, lujaa ja nälkäisesti, näykkäisee Kaidanin alahuulen verille ja imee sen sitten omaan suuhunsa. Puristaa jälleen Kaidanin kiharat nyrkkiinsä ja kääntää tämän päätä niin kuin itse haluaa. Shepard on aina ollut niin kovin dominoiva luonne, ei ihme että hän on sellainen tällaisissakin asioissa. Kaidan on joskus pohtinut nimittäin millaista se olisi. Häpeillen sängyssään ja peiton alla, koskenut itseään ja tullut omaan nyrkkiinsä Shepardia ajatellen.

Kaidan on nilkkoja myöten vedessä, farkkujen lahkeet ovat kastuneet ja se todellakin on kylmää. Vie vilunväreitä ympäri Kaidanin kehoa, mutta aurinko ja Shepard lämmittävät häntä kauttaaltaan. Sitten Shepard työntää hänet selälleen hiekkaan ja asettuu hajareisin hänen rintakehänsä päälle. Virnistelee. Kaidan virnistelee takaisin, vaikka rantaviivan hiekka on kosteaa ja se tuhrii hänen paitansa. Jalat alkavat olla täydellisessä kohmeessa vedessä.

Shepard oleilee siinä hetken, yhä keho paljaana ja ehkä vähän kylmissään, Kaidan nostaa kätensä tämän lanteille ja vetää alaspäin. He suutelevat uudelleen ja uudelleen ja Shepard työntää Kaidanin reiden omaan jalkoväliinsä ja hinkkaa itseään sitä vasten. Kaidan huokaisee, kun Shepard kutittelee sormenpäillään Kaidanin vatsaa villapaidan alla. Raaputtaa peukalon kynnellä juuri farkkujen kauluksen yläpuolelta. Kaidanin tekee mieli vähän inistä ääneen.

Shepard avaa Kaidanin farkkujen ylänapin ja vetää vetoketjun auki. Kaidan värähtää. Hitto. Kestää hetken aikaa ennen kuin Shepard saa keploteltua Kaidanin farkut puoleen reiteen ja työntää sitten saman tien peukalon vasten Kaidanin jalkoväliä. Hitto, Kaidan ajattelee uudelleen.

Shepard työntää lantiotaan vasten Kaidanin reittä ja hieroo samaan aikaan Kaidania vaatteen läpi kämmenellään, painaa sen ihan kiinni ja liikuttaa voimakkaasti. Kaidan voihkaisee. Hänellä on hiekkaa tukassaan ja verta leuallaan, Shepard päällään ja meri jalkapohjien alla. Hitto, että tuntuu hyvällä olla tässä näin.

Se ei kestä kauhean kauaa, koska he ovat nuoria, eikä Kaidan ole tehnyt tätä kovinkaan usein, vain sen kerran; yhden tytön kanssa tanssiaisten jälkeen, eikä se ollut mitään maata mullistavaa. Mutta tämä on. Ehkä siksi että se on Shepard ja joku josta Kaidan oikeasti välittää niin paljon, että ei voi edes kuvailla sitä sanoin. 

Hemmetti että hänen sydäntään hiertää tällainen. Onnellisuutta se kai on.

Kaidan tulee hyvin nopeasti sen jälkeen, kun Shepard työntää alushousutkin alas ja kokeilee paljaalla kädellä. Ottaa hänet nyrkkiinsä ja liikuttelee kättään. Koko sen ajan Shepard liikuttaa omaa lantiotaan vasten Kaidanin reittä ja hän henkäisee Kaidanin suuhun oman orgasminsa jälkeen. Virnistää.

”Vittu, Kaidan”, hän sanoo ja Kaidan silittää etusormellaan Shepardin kulmakarvaa. Shepardin iho on vähän kuivunut sen intiaanikesän auringon alla, mutta Kaidanin farkut ovat märät polvista asti. Hän on yhä edelleen paljaana reisistä ylöspäin ja Shepardin kädet ovat hänen paitansa alla palauttamassa ruumiin lämpöä.

”Helvetti”, Kaidan sanoo ja työntää sormensa Shepardin hymykuoppaan. Shepard läpsäisee hänen kätensä pois ja nousee seisomaan. Kaidan tuntee olonsa vähän raskaaksi ja raukeaksi, kun nousee istumaan ja työntää itsensä käsillään kauemmaksi merestä.

Shepard istuutuu hänen viereensä ja vetää Kaidanin lähemmäksi. Kaidan peittää itsensä katseilta nihkeiltä tuntuvilla housuillaan ja nojaa vasten Shepardin paljasta olkaa.

”Minä oikeasti teen sen. Tulen sinun mukaasi”, Shepard sanoo hiljaa. Kaidanin nenä on vasten Shepardin kaulan juurta ja heidän sormensa ovat linkitettyinä hiekalla. Meri tuntuu kuuntelevan heitä.

Kaidan hymähtää.

”Ne eivät olleet pelkkiä tyhjiä sanoja”, Shepard jatkaa. Hänen katseensa on tiivis. ”Haluan vain olla sinun lähelläsi.”

”Shh”, Kaidan sanoo. Painaa pienen suukon luomeen Shepardin kaulalla. Hän työntää kylmät varpaansa auringon lämmittämään hiekkaan ja painaa poskensa Shepardin tutulta tuoksuvaan ihoon.

”Voitaisiin me asua yhdessäkin”, Shepard sanoo. ”Minä voisin pitää sinusta huolta ja –”

”Shh”, Kaidan sanoo uudelleen, ”ei mietitä sitä ihan vielä. Eletään nyt vain tässä hetkessä.”

Shepard puuskahtaa turhautuneisuuttaan, mutta antaa olla. Hän on aina ollut niin kovin kärsimätön se Shepard. John. Kaidan on pitänyt hänestä aina niin kovin paljon. Vaikka heillä on kaksi vuotta ikäeroa ja vaikka Kaidan lähtee ensi syksynä toiseen kaupunkiin opiskelemaan. Shepardin ajatus tuntuu niin hullulta, että se voisi jopa toimia. Kunhan Kaidan vain saisi Shepardin jatkamaan opiskelua, eikä lopettamaan niitä kuin seinään. Sellaista Kaidan ei voisi antaa itselleen anteeksi.

Jossain taivaalla lokit kirkuvat ehkä vuodenajasta hämmentyneinä. Kaidan puristaa Shepardin kättä omassaan ja Shepard puristaa takaisin. Kaidania hymyilyttää, että he ovat yksin tällä rannalla ja että meri on aavana heidän edessään. Kohta he varmaan lähtevät kotiin, Kaidanin luo, ja ehkä siellä he voivat jutella enemmän Shepardin tulevaisuudesta ja juoda teetä, etteivät sairastuisi flunssaan ja Kaidanin äiti olisi taas tehnyt sitä piirakkaa, josta Shepard tykkää niin kovasti.

Ehkä heidän tulevaisuutensa eroavat sitten kuitenkin Shepardin sanoista huolimatta, mutta ainakin tämä hetki on heidän omansa. Kaidan hengittää sisäänsä merta ja Shepardin tuoksua.


End file.
